Naughty Kiss
by AbareIzumi001
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke punya banyak penggemar... termasuk pula Haruno Sakura... tapi dia memilih diam (tsundere), dia tidak mau dianggap 'Gadis genit yang menyebalkan' oleh sang bungsu Uchiha/ tapi, di suatu waktu, Sasuke terlihat 'sengaja' mengkissu Sakura di depan para fangirl-nya! Ini hanya siasat si genius Uchiha atau.. mungkin.. / NO LEMON /Rated M just for Safe / Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : ****Kishimoto ko Yuki '****Oga Izumi****'**

**Rated : ****M ****(****NO LEMON, Just for Save****)**** may be, ide bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu **

**Genre : Romance/****General/Drama/****Little Humor**** (maybe)**

**Pairing : Sasusaku****, dan beberapa selingan lainnya**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cast :**

**Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke****, dll (menyusul)**

**S****ummary :**

**Semua orang juga tahu, Uchiha Sasuke punya banyak penggemar… termasuk pula Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang 'biasa' saja… tapi dia memilih diam (tsundere), dia tidak mau dianggap 'Gadis genit yang menyebalkan' oleh sang bungsu Uchiha…/ tapi, di suatu waktu, Sasuke terlihat 'sengaja' meng-kissu Sakura di depan para fangirl-nya… Ini hanya siasat si genius Uchiha… atau… mungkin… / NO LEMON /Rated M just for Save / Warning inside!**

**Warning :**

**Chaptered/Series Fic, AU, Alur ****berantakan****, Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan, kebanyakan humor garing kriuk-kriuk, IDE PASARAN, oya…, newbie, nih yang paling penting deskripsi kurang, lebih keliatan seperti komik yang dipaksa dinovelkan (?)****,**

**Izumi usahakan untuk menjauhi kata OOC, disini Sakura benar-benar cinta mati pada Sasuke, seperti dalam Ori-manga**

Izumi nggak bermaksud gimana-gimana lho ya… tapi yang Izumi tahu, di Jepang itu… anak SMA yang masih 'perawan' itu malah… Ekhm! 'ANEH'… dan 'TERBELAKANG' Infonya dari temen Izumi nih! Jadi… maaf kalau sangat berbeda dengan kebiasaan orang Indonesia, ini latarnya Jepang kan? Hehe-hehehe *ketawa garing

Oya, sekedar peringatan dini! Naughty Kiss buatan Izumi nggak ada kaitannya dengan Itazura na Kiss versi manga maupun dorama dan Drama Korea : Playful Kiss, oke? Ini murni dari otak cethek Izumi… Hehe-hehehe :3

**Chapter pertama ini full of Sakura Point Of View**

.

.

.

Dulu waktu SMP,

"Huuft" aku menghela napas sembari menunggu bus yang entah kapan datangnya ini… ini sudah pukul 08.45, kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi… dan aku masih nunggu disini… ini gara-gara adikku, Sasori, yang tadi seenak dengkulnya makan roti bakar jatah sarapanku yang membuatku harus membakar roti lagi… dan menghabiskan waktuku… Grr~ Gue kutuk tu anak biar besok gedenya dapet cewek yang dadanya rata! Hh hh hh! *ketawa setan

"Ee… nona? Apa anda akan naik?" seru seseorang bersuara berat macam bapak-bapak 40 tahunan membuyarkan omelanku, ternyata sudah ada bus didepanku…

"Ah! _Hai_!" aku segera masuk dan… tampak para penghuni bus sebelumku menatapku heran… 'Apa mereka melihatku senyum-senyum sendiri saat aku mengutuk Sasori tadi, ya?' Sial! Aku segera _memapakkan _diriku dalam bus yang penuh sesak itu agar bisa senyaman mungkin…

Huft! Benar-benar memalukan! Pokoknya ini semua gara-gara Sasori! Kuharap dia nggak bakal dapet cewek sebelum dia lulus SMA! Anak itu!

SSSHHHH…. Bus tampak berhenti di terminal berikutnya… eh eh eh? Tampak sekitar 8 laki-laki berseragam Konoha Junior High, yang merupakan sekolah elite khusus cowok masuk kedalam bus yang kutempati ini hingga mendorongku jauh ke belakang…

Kusso lagi! Tangan pendekku yang tidak sanggup menggapai pegangan yang ada diatas bus hanya bisa berpegangan pada sebuah kursi penumpang yang tepat berada di kananku, seorang pemuda yang juga berseragam Konoha Junior High, dengan rambut bergaya harajuku style… tampak keren dilihat dari atas, mungkin karena wajahnya tak terlihat kali ya… yang gaya rambutnya keren, biasanya wajahnya ancur kan… hh hh hh… *ketawa setan muncul lagi

SHH… bus ini berhenti lagi… seseorang dibelakangku berdiri lalu bergerak maju tampaknya orang ini hendak keluar dari bus… dan saking sesaknya bus ini, aku jadi agak maju hingga tubuhku masuk ke batas antara kursi si harajuku-style ini dengan kursi di depannya… DEG! Malunya…

Harajuku-style itu mendongak dan mata onyx-nya menatapku datar… heeh? Di-dia… ternyata dia… dia sungguh tam..tampan… aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip, dan kurasa dia sadar akan hal itu…

Dia menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk di kursi penumpangnya… lalu dia menggantikan posisi berdiriku tadi…

'Huh? Dia… memberiku tempat duduk ya… Gentle…' batinku sambil menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah

"KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH… KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH…" suara bapak-bapak sopir bus itu lagi…

'Eh? Konoha Junior High? Sekolahnya dia donk! Ja-jadi dia memberikan kursi ini karena dia tadi sudah hampir sampai sekolahnya? Huh! Aku terlalu berharap! Tapi, entah kenapa… laki-laki itu… tampak begitu mengagumkan untukku… walau terlihat sinis… pastilah dia itu laki-laki yang baik…' batinku sambil menatapnya turun dari bus, bersama para murid Konoha Junior High lainnya… yang sekarang bus ini jadi tampak sepi penumpang

Ah! Sudahlah! Jika takdir masih dipihakku… aku pasti berharap agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…

Dan ternyata Mr. takdir mengabulkan keinginanku itu… Aku satu SMA dengannya…

.

.

.

**~ Oga Izumi Present ~**

**:* NAUGHTY KISS :***

"_Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Kya kya kya…"_

**Di kelas X-7**

Seperti biasa.. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan angkuh memasuki halaman sekolah tanpa mempedulikan para fangirlnya yang matanya tampak membentuk lope-lope warna pink, tak lupa seseorang yang selalu setia bersamanya, Uzumaki Naruto yang juga pacar sobat baruku di SMA, Hyuuga Hinata tampak menjawab panggilan gadis-gadis ganjen itu dengan senyumnya yang selalu diobralkannya, poor you, Hinata…

"Naruto-kun… tampak bahagia sekali, ya… pagi ini…" Hinata yang tepat berada di kiriku bergumam pelan, dan secara serempak… aku dan Ino menoleh padanya yang membuatnya salah tingkah

"LIhatlah… betapa kerennya gaya Sasuke-kun-ku itu…" Ino kini juga malah ngikut bergumam, yah… dia ini memang selalu mengaku-gaku kalau Sasuke-kun itu miliknya, dan sampai saat ini aku hanya diam… kukira perasaan ini biar kupendam sendiri saja… pada dasarnya, dia itu sepertinya tidak pernah peduli dengan perempuan… bahkan pernah terdengar gossip kalau dia itu BL (Boys Love) sama Naruto… huh! Lupakan!

"Eh eh iya! Aku punya tes kokologi nih! Aku dapet dari anime W*tamott*… mau?" ujar Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kelas itu lalu duduk di mejaku

"Eh, a-apa? Aku suka kokologi…" jawab Hinata

"Nggak ah! Lagi nggak _mood!"_ jawabku angkuh, padahal aku ingin ngikut juga.. tapi aku khawatir saja kalau-kalau pilihanku nanti menjebakku

"Hih! Payah lu, fore-head! Gini-gini… kalau kamu lagi jalan-jalan gitu… kamu lihat dua jalan, satu ke padang rumput… satu ke hutan, kamu milih mana? Atau mungkin, kamu takut pergi kekeduanya itu… jadi kamu pilih pulang kembali kerumah aja… mana-mana?" tebak Ino panjang lebar, dan Hinata tampak antusias berpikir…

Hm… padang rumput, hutan, atau pulang kembali? Padang rumput itu terlalu meembosankan… pulang? Haha! Bukan gaya aku banget! ya sudah! Aku milih hutan aja deh! Pikirku lalu sedikit mendekatkan telingaku pada Ino agar aku bisa jelas tahu apa arti pilihanku

"A-aku… pilih pulang saja…" jawab Hinata "…artinya apa?" lanjutnya, innerku : "Dasar penakut! Cewek banget Hyuuga Hinata ini…"

"Haah… sekarang aku Tanya dulu… kamu udah pernah 'begituan' ya sama Naruto?" Ino balik Tanya ditambah dengan senyum liciknya dengan mata yang berbinar, tunggu dulu… 'begituan'… hah? Masak Hinata sudah pernah ML s-sama Naruto?

Wajah Hinata merah padam… kedua tangannya bertautan, dia ingat lagi, ya? Berarti benar donk! Hah? Seorang… Hyuuga Hinata?

"Jalan ke-3 yaitu kembali ke rumah, menandakan dirimu sudah tidak ehm! 'perawan' lagi…" jelas Ino yang sekarang tampak seperti seorang ibu guru yang memberi ceramah pada muridnya

"M-memang Ino-chan sendiri milih apa? Paling juga sama, kan?" bela Hinata membalas tatapan licik Ino dengan tatapan menggoda… Eh? Hinata bisa gitu juga ya? Berarti Hinata memang sudah pernah… j-jadi…

"Apaan? Aku jawabnya jalan pertama, ye?! Aku ini masih perawan suci!" balas Ino lalu menjulurkan lidahnya bangga

"Bohong ah! Kalau belum pernah, kenapa dadamu itu makin tumbuh saja?! Aku baca di beberapa novel remaja… kalau oppai itu… Khhh" Ino membungkam mulut Hinata yang bicara terlalu keras "Stt… jangan keras-keras donk! Iya iya iya… Aku juga dulu milihnya jalan ke-3!" bisik Ino yang masih bisa terdengar olehku

Kata-kata mereka ini… nge-JLEB banget buat aku… aku akui dada mereka memang terlihat semakin besar dan semakin besar tiap akhir pekan… jadi, kesimpulannya… mereka melakukan 'itu' setiap minggu? Ngeri amet! Kulihat dadaku sendiri… oke! Aku akui… memang sangat rata… Ah! Paling juga karena aku ini kurus… menggelikan memang, selama 16th hidupku… aku yang belum pernah memiliki seorang pacarpun… bagaimana bisa 'begituan'? heh? Mikir apa nih aku? Kok aku malah jadi porno begini?

"I-Ino-chan! K-kalau padang rumput = perawan suci, kembali ke rumah = bukan perawan lagi, lha terus yang ke hutan?" Hinata kembali ke logat gagapnya

"Oh! Itu… 'perawan yang tidak diinginkan'" jawab Ino datar yang sekarang tampak sedang membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan

JLEB JLEB JLEB! Tiga pedang sepertinya menembus dada rataku ini… Sial! Aku… perawan yang tidak diinginkan? Kusso! Pergi ah!

Aku memundurkan kursiku, Ino yang masih membenarkan rambutnya tampak menatapku heran, sementara Hinata wajahnya masih memerah membayangkan sesuatu

"Aku… mau keluar sebentar…" pamitku singkat lalu segera berlalu

.

.

Aku ini memang tidak punya pengalaman sama yang namanya laki-laki, yah! Walau aku sendiri sadar kalau sebenarnya aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas X-2 yang ketampanannya selalu menjadi trending topic seantero Konoha, oke! Mungkin ini lebay… tapi yang mesti kusadari, tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke akan menyukai gadis berdada rata sepertiku, kurasa dada rataku ini… kutukkan yang dulu kutujukan pada Sasori, eh malah balik ke aku… Oke! Kutukan itu… akukan hanya bercanda…

Dada besar atau rata… bukankah yang terpenting adalah apa yang ada dalam hati? Kenapa para lelaki selalu membedakan pandangan mereka ke para gadis dengan melihat sekilas bentuk fisik mereka? Eh? Kenapa aku begitu kesal? Seharusnya aku senang karena aku masih seorang yang 'suci'… eh, tapi tapi tapi…

.

Hm… Sangat rata… Hh! Apa ada ya, buku tentang Bagaimana cara memperbesar Oppai? Ah! Perpustakaan! Pasti ada!

Di perpus…

Coba kita lihat… Hm, "Cara menggaet cowok paling ampuh" hmm… "Cara bla bla bla", ah ada! "Cara Memberbesar Ukuran Payudara" ugh! Apa aku benar-benar akan membaca buku yang dari judulnya sudah nggak enak dilihat ini… Hmm… Sudahlah! Hilangkan semua harga diri! Baca sekilas disini saja deh!

Aku mengambil buku itu, lalu membalikan badanku mencari tempat yang paling enak buat baca, oke! Kubuka buku itu perlahan… DEG DEG! He? Kenapa aku deg-deg-an coba?!

"_Kyaaaa…."_

"_Kyaa…"_

"_Kya…"_

DEG! Suara siapa itu?! Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan aku baca buku beginian! Dengan tangan bergetar aku hendak mengembalikan buku itu ketempatnya semula… tapi, ya… mungkin karena terlalu gugup kali ya… buku itu malah terjatuh… Ish! Kusso!

Saat hendak mengambil buku itu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat banyak gadis yang mengintip kedalam perpustakaan dari jendela dan pintu perpus, dan terlihat pula seorang pemuda onyx yang napasnya tampak terburu… Pemuda itu… Sasuke-kun… Buku itu! Gawat!

Reflek aku menginjak buku itu agar Sasuke-kun tak melihat judulnya, lalu aku bersandar pada rak buku itu mencoba bersikap santai sambil mengeluarkan senyum tergaring-ku…

Dengan gaya angkuhnya yang menambah kesan cool-nya, Sasuke-kun mendekat padaku… Eh? Dekat dan semakin dekat, tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk mengunci tubuhku…

Glek! Apa-a-apaan ini… Sasuke-kun… pemuda yang selama ini kukagumi, tepat berada di depanku… apa… apa ini mimpi? Sasuke-kun…

"Sa-sasu…"

"Sttt…" dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya… Oh, Sasuke-kun… kenapa... kenapa kau… aku memejamkan mataku… ini pasti hanya…

CUP!

Ternyata… bukan mimpi, ya? S-sa-sasuke-kun… GLEK! Aku… dan Sa-sasuke-kun…

"_Kyaaaa… Siapa si pinky itu?"_

"_Berani sekali dia?!"_

Eh? Aku melupakan hal yang lain… kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, dan wajah Sasuke-kun tampak masih tak ada jarak dari wajahku… DEG! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan jarak sepanjang 3 cm pun muncul diantara kami…

"S-Sasu…"

"Hh! Gomen… dan… Arigatou…" ujarnya sambil terus menambah jaraknya denganku lalu berjalan menjauh melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis ganjen yang sekarang tampak memandangku sinis… Bodo amat?!

Srrrtttt…. Aku terduduk lemas diatas sebuah buku "Cara Memberbesar Ukuran Payudara" itu… Dadaku terasa panas…

Apa… Apa yang harus kulakukan, sekarang….

**To be Continued**

**Ide belum nyanthel ya? Hahaha… judul dan cerita belum ada hubungannya… hehehe**

**Menarik nggak sih?**

**Mau terus atau delete nih?**

**Oh ya… Di Animanga-ori, oppai-nya Sakura memang keliatan rata banget kan? Jadi ini nggak termasuk menjelek-njelekkan Sakura-chan kan?**

**Hehe… dan Izumi memang pernah baca… kalau oppai itu akan tambah… khhh! (Ino mbungkam Izumi sambil ngomel : Oi! Ini kapan endingnya?!)**

**Ok! Izumi cukupkan 'catatan kaki' Izumi (weleh! Bahasanye!) di akhir chapter ini,, pay pay**

**Ditunggu Review-nya ya… dan…**

**Arigatou yang sudah baca…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Menanggapi review chapter kemarin :**

**Francoeur, hanazono yuri, hasyachoco, Hotaru Keiko, Akasuna Sakurai : Nih! Dah lanjut! Jangan lupa review lagi, ya! Biar makin semangat aku ngetiknya! :3**

**Kyujou : Kyujou polos deh! Jadi gemess! Oppai = boobs (in English), nggak enak kalau pakai bahasa indonya, hehe, cari di kamus deh, pasti ada ehm! 'Boobs'**

**Akasuna no ei-chan : Ah! Iya, ini nggak baku, tapi Arigatou masukannya **

**.**

**.**

**Okeh! Langsung aja ya…**

**Preview Chapter 1 :**

"**Hh! Gomen… dan Arigatou!" ujar Sasuke sambil terus menambah jaraknya dengan Sakura, lalu berjalan menjauh melewati kerumunan fangirlsnya yang sekarang tampak memandang Sakura sinis**

**Srrrtttt! Sakura terduduk lemas diatas buku "Cara Memberbesar Ukuran Payudara" itu**

"**Apa… Apa yang harus kulakukan, sekarang?" gumamnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca plus jari tangannya memegang bibirnya yang merupakan bekas kecup seorang yang begitu disukainya, Uchiha Sasuke**

**:* NAUGHTY KISS :***

**Chapter 2**

"Sstt… Hinata-chan! Sejak keluar pagi tadi, Sakura melamun terus ya?" bisik Ino pada Hinata yang hanya mengangguk pelan saja membenarkan pernyataan Ino, keduanya menatap Sakura yang masih menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya

'Kissu… Sasu-sasuke-kun… Kyaaa Daisukidesu Sasuke-kun! hhh, seperti mimpi!' begitulah kira-kira suara hati Sakura yang penuh bling bling bunga yang beterbangan

"Lihat tuh… bahkan, mukanya jadi merah sekarang! nyesel aku tadi tidak menguntitnya!" gumam Ino pelan pada Hinata yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hinata

.

Hingga…

.

TENG TENG TENG *bel pulang

"Huuh! Aku ingin hari ini tidak cepat berlalu" Sakura bergumam kecil tapi terdengar oleh Hinata dan Ino yang reflek bertatap muka seolah saling bertanya 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih?'

Saat berjalan keluar kelas…

Sreet! pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura ditarik seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si Uchiha bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke! yang reflek membuat wajahya memerah seketika

"_Kyaaa! Sakura diculik Sasuke-kun dari kelas X-2"_

"_Hee? Maji de? Jadi benar desas desus kalau Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura?"_

"_Ha? Seorang Sakura? Kenapa dia?"_

Teriakan gadis-gadis dari kelas X-7 sama sekali tak digubris Sasuke yang tampak tenang dengan wajah datar seperti biasa

.

.

Di atap…

"Haruno…" ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan pada gadis musim semi didepannya yang menunduk malu sekaligus senang bisa berdua dengan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya hari ini

"Ha-hai" jawab Sakura tergagap dengan hati berbunga-bunga

"Kau… jangan salah paham!" lanjut Sasuke tetap dengan gaya datarnya

"…." DEG! Mata Sakura terasa panas dalam keadaan menunduknya, dadanya sesak… Pandangannya menjadi sangat berbeda, hatinya yang beberapa detik yang lalu penuh bunga, kini menjadi penuh pisau yang sungguh menusuk jiwa (lebay!)

"Aku… di perpus tadi, hanya…"

"Cih! Ya, aku paham!" potong Sakura cepat yang berhasil mengendalikan air matanya agar tak keluar, lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak kalah datar dari Sasuke

"…." Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat ada gadis yang seberani itu membalas tatapan datarnya

"Sejujurnya… Aku senang, ciuman pertamaku adalah dengan orang 'tenar' sepertimu, yang 'mungkin' tidak sembarang gadis pernah kau cium" jelas Sakura sambil menegaskan kata tenar dan mungkin itu, sementara si onyx semakin mengerutkan keningnya

"Yah! Seperti yang di dorama-dorama itu… Ciuman tak berperasaan itu, hanya untuk menghindari kejaran para fangirl yang menurutmu menyebalkan, kan? Yah! Itu cerita yang sangat biasa… Haha hahaha! Lucu sekali! dan aku, yang saat itu kebetulan sedang berada di perpustakaan seorang diri, bisa menjadi jalan keluar terbaik, ya kan? Sungguh, menggelikan!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar, dia berbalik dan hendak menuju ke tangga untuk turun ke bawah dan segera pulang, tapi naas, para gadis-gadis sekelasnya termasuk Hinata dan Ino ternyata mengikuti dia saat ditarik Sasuke tadi… dengan terpaksa dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, 'Kusso!' begitulah isi batinnya, dengan alis yang tertekuk dia sedikit melirik Sasuke yang bejarak sekitar 2 meter darinya

"Hey, Uchiha-san… Kenapa diam? Aku tidak salah, kan?" ujar Sakura lagi dengan kedua tangan mengeratkan genggamannya, plus mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca

"Ya… penjelasanmu tak sepenuhnya salah…" ujar Sasuke datar disertai dengan senyum miringnya yang selalu berhasil membuat para gadis meleleh (lebay!), sementara Sakura sendiri semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya

'Ini cukup!' batin Sakura yang merasa kehilangan harga dirinya, tapi.. satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit lega saat mengatakan "… Aku senang, ciuman pertamaku adalah dengan orang tenar sepertimu", karena itu memang dari kata hatinya yang terdalam mengenai sosok pemuda tak berperasaan macam Sasuke itu

"Tapi…" Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya, suara langkah kakinya terdengar mendekat ke Sakura

DEP! Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang, terlihat sangat romantic memang! tapi terasa sangat getir bagi Sakura yang tampak hanya diam menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang 'lebih berani' itu

"_Kyaa! Lihat itu?!"_

"_Wahh… Enaknya jadi Sakura"_

"_Sakura-chan, Selamat, ya…"_

Glek! Sakura menelan ludahnya, 'Urusai!' begitulah batinnya mendengar teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang terdengar menyebalkan itu

"Aku… masih membutuhkanmu!" ujar Sasuke cepat dan membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya lalu mencium gadis itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini yang hanya diterima dengan wajah datar plus mata yang terlihat mengeluarkan seluruh isinya yang sedari tadi telah ditahan selama beberapa menit oleh Sakura, dari gerombolan gadis-gadis kelas X-7 itu sepasang mata aqua memandang kejadian itu dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada rok seifuku-nya

"_Waahh…"_

"…_." Saking terpesonanya, jadi suaranya hilang…_

"Sudah cukup bukti! Ayo semua! Lebih baik kita tak mengganggu mereka" ujar gadis bermanik aqua yang lebih gampangnya benama Yamanaka Ino, dengan tegas lalu berbalik kembali ke lantai bawah gedung itu diikuti semua gadis yang ada disitu yang sekarang terdengar membicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura… Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum hambar dengan Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir 'Ino-chan'

.

.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura

"Apa? Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, dengan mata yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan isinya

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya… tentang aku yang benci pada gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu" Sasuke berikap santai dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada agar batas gedung itu, benar-benar bukan seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya

"…." Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin yang dikatakan Sasuke

"Dan… kau juga sudah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada 'gadis malang korban ciuman tak berperasaan' dari dorama yang kau tonton, kan?" tukas Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura

"…." Sakura masih tak mau menjawab, dia benar-benar tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya

"Bagaimana… kalau kau dan aku, juga melakukan hal yang sama?" lanjut Sasuke diakhiri senyum miringnya lagi, 'Ha-hal yang sama?' Tanya batin Sakura sambil mendelik tak percaya, 'Mungkinkah? Ini berarti, pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun?', 'Kyaaa! Dream come true!' teriak inner-nya histeris

"Cih! Memang a-apa untungnya, bagiku?" ujar Sakura pelan tanpa memandang Sasuke, berusaha menutupi kebahagiaan yang mungkin sekarang telah bersangkar di wajahnya

"Menurutmu?" balas Sasuke penuh teka-teki

"…." Sakura bungkam, dia menyesal menanyakan hal itu, matanya memanas lagi tanda bahwa dia bahagia membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dorama yang ia tonton : pacaran bo'ongan—lama kelamaan saling suka—menikah—dan berlanjut pada… Honey moon! Inner Sakura : Kyaaa~ aku bisa gila!

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, sedikit terdengar lebih—lembut saat melihat Sakura menangis dihadapannya

'Dia… Sasuke-kun bahkan memanggil nama depanku' batin Sakura semakin panas, ia tak tahu mesti berbuat apa sekarang yang ada dipikirannya : Honey moon! Honey moon!

"Hh! Ya sudahlah… tak apa" ujar Sasuke mulai pasrah saja lalu berjalan pelan melewati Sakura yang masih menangis dengan derasnya, dari nada bicaranya Sasuke jelas terdengar sangat kecewa

Sebelum cukup jauh dari Sakura, Sasuke kembali mengengok ke belakang… 'Ada apa denganku? Dia itu… Ah! Sudahlah!' batin Sasuke, yang entah kenapa merasa berat meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, 'Hh! Mungkin memang bukan dia…' lanjut batinnya lalu meneruskan langkahnya

SET! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! Gyuuut!

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang (bayangkan seperti yang di animenya itu, lho! Hehe) Sasuke tersentak, reflek menengok ke belakang, Sakura yang sadar segera melepaskan pelukannya

"G-gomen-gomenasai…" ujarnya sambil tertunduk malu, dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan sebagus ini! Dan hal itu disambut senyum tipis yang menawan oleh Sasuke

"Jadi…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang agak menggoda bagi Sakura

"Terserah padamu saja!" jawab Sakura cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan wajah memerah tentunya

DEP! Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Sakura lalu bergumam pelan "Hanya satu pesanku dengar baik-baik ya…" jeda sejenak "… Sebagai 'pacar' dari Uchiha Sasuke, kau dilarang kaget, kalau aku tiba-tiba mencium atau memelukmu, seperti ini…" lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura

"N-nani? Khh…" Ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Ciuman tak berperasaan itu lagi, pada akhirnya… haha… itu menggelikan! padahal dalam inner Sakura : 'Yatta! Tiga kali dalam sehari? Aku bisa gila!'

"Ayo! Kuantar kau pulang!" ajak Sasuke setelah melepas ciuman terakhirnya untuk Sakura hari ini dengan diikuti oleh Sakura yang tampak semakin merona wajahnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum lagi saat melihatnya 'Dia cukup menarik!' batinnya

.

# skip time #

.

"Haaa… Apa ini mimpi?" gumam Sakura sendiri saat duduk-duduk santai menikmati cemilan di kamarnya

"Tidak! Kau tidak bermimpi!" suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Sakura kini berdiri di kirinya dengan memandangnya datar, seorang kelas 6 SD, berambut merah menyala dengan pandangan mata bosan, yang kata teman-teman ceweknya keren

"Ngapain kau kesini?" timpal sakura pada adiknya yang mempunyai wajah baby face yang menurut Sakura terlihat menyebalkan itu sambil terus menikmati cemilannya

"Itu jatah cemilanku, Sakura no baka! Dan lagi! Kau tadi diantar cowok! Tak kusangka kau bakal dapat cowok juga!" balas si adik dengan santai sambil merebut cemilan yang dipegang Sakura

"Haah! Terserahlah! Aku sedang nggak mood debat ma kamu" jawab Sakura dan kembali melamun, walau tanpa cemilan

"Oh ya, otouto!" Sasori yang sudah membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan hampir melangkah keluar menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap kakak tunggalnya heran tanpa mengeluarkan suatu kata apapun

"Jawab jujur! Onee-chan-mu ini, manis atau cantik nggak sih?" Tanya Sakura innocent sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"….." Sasori Nampak berpikir sejenak

"Hmm?" Sakura yang tidak sabar mengkedip-kedipkan matanya, dengan maksud 'Cepatlah, otouto!'

"Biasa!" jawab Sasori singkat, membanting pintu yang dipegangnya tadi dengan sedikit kasar, dan segera berlalu di balik pintu

"Sialan tuh, bocah!" gumam Sakura

.

**Sakura POV**

Hh! Kalau ini adalah dorama, Sasuke-kun akan benar-benar 'suka' padaku. Tapi, ini bukan dorama, ini hanya fanfic! Fanfic yang tak dapat diharapkan! Apa mungkin… aku akan berakhir 'bahagia selamanya' bersama dengan Sasuke-kun? (Itu sih terserah Izumi!)

Aku berjalan mendekat ke satu cermin besar di almari kamarku, lalu membalik-balikan tubuhku didepannya

"Hh! Benar kata Sasori, Memang sangat biasa… tak ada yang istimewa dari wajah maupun struktur tubuhku! Kurasa tubuhku ini sungguh jauh dari kata 'sexy'! Tapi, bukankah ini rata-rata/ideal? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Cewek SMA yang tubuhnya kecil memiliki dada yang super itu pasti akan terlihat 'tidak proporsional', haha…hahaha" gumamku sendiri, hah! Aku ini menghibur diri sendiri,ya? Bilang saja kau iri pada mereka-mereka (terbayang Hinata dan Ino) yang oppai-nya gede kan, Sakura

"Kusso! Jadi apa yang membuat Sasuke-kun tertarik padaku?" ujarku sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjangku dengan kasar

"Hm, ini pasti hanya… kebetulan! Aku takkan berharap banyak lagi, darinya! seperti yang di bus saat SMP dulu… kalau anak-anak Indones*a bilang… ini yang namanya di PeHaPe-in!" aku bergumam lagi dengan menatap langit-langit kamarku, Kurasa aku butuh istirahat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi selanjutnya…

"Ohayou…" sapaku yang sudah berpakaian seifuku lengkap dengan tas selempangku tapi minus sepatu phantofel, pada keluargaku yang Nampak menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatapku aneh

"Nani?" tanyaku dengan datar, dan mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing

Apaan sih! Males sarapan ah! Langsung berangkat saja!

"Itadakimass…" ujarku dan segera menuju ke pintu utama rumah Haruno,

"Matte!" itu suara kaasan, aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menatap kaasan dengan bosan

"Pakai nih!" ucap kaasan sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas make-up padaku, 'apa-apaan ini?' gerutuku melihat apa yang ada dalam tas make-up itu

"Sini, kaasan bantu!" lanjut kaasan lalu memaksaku untuk duduk di kursi yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat rak sepatu dekat pintu utama kediaman Haruno, 'Apa lagi ini? Nggak biasanya kaasan memperhatikan penampilanku saat di sekolah' batinku dengan wajah dongkol, sementara kaasan malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengoleskan bedak tipis pada wajahku

"Kamu kan sudah punya pacar, setidaknya feminimlah sedikit" ujar kaasan saat memberi bibirku lip-gloss yang menurutku terasa seperti buah jeruk? Ahaaha, lip-gloss rasa jeruk ada ya? Ha? Jeruk? *mulai ngiklan, mulai ngiklan

Eh, tapi tunggu?! Pacar?! Aku melirikkan pandanganku pada Sasori yang sedang memakai sepatunya di belakang kaasan, yang sekarang tampak tersenyum licik kearahku, 'Kusso, ini anak?!'

"Selesai! Oya, satu sentuhan lagi, nih pakai!" ujar kaasan ceria sambil menyerahkan bando kain berwarna merah padaku, ribet amet!

"Wahh, tak kusangka, walau hanya sedikit polesan bedak dan lipgloss, kau jadi cantik begini, Sakura…" ujar kaasan sambil memegang kedua pundakku, innerku : jadi, kalau tak pakai make-up aku jelek, ya?

"Kau mengingatkanku saat aku muda dulu… Saat bertemu otousan, dan…" kaasan mulai bercerita, oh god! Aku kapan berangkatnya ini?!

"Itadakimass…" seruku memotong cerita kaasan dengan sedikit kasar lalu segera berlalu

.

# skip time #

.

Di bus dan sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari terminal bus, aku terus saja menggerutukan hal yang sama 'Apanya yang punya pacar?! Rasanya, kehidupan pagiku nggak berubah, tetap saja dengan mulut ember Sasori yang selalu cerita aneh-aneh pada kaasan dan tousan… menyebalkan!'

Sreet! Pergelangan tanganku diseret seseorang menuju ke gerbang sayap kanan sekolah, dekat parkiran motor murid-murid Konoha Senior High, dan dia adalah… jreng jreng! Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak masih memakai helm cross-nya dan tanpa diperintah langsung melepasnya saat aku menatapnya

"Sasuke?!" ujarku reflek memanggil namanya, ah iya! Aku lupa pakai suffix –kun seperti biasa

"Hey! Tak bisakah kau bersikap manis padaku?" balasnya dengan tatapan datar padaku yang membuat wajahku panas dan mungkin sekarang merah kali ya, kyaa~

"…." Aku hanya diam, aku hampir saja lupa, saat ini statusku adalah pacar dari si pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke

"Hh! Setidaknya, beraktinglah dengan lebih baik!" lanjutnya dengan nada seolah memerintah yang membuatku tersenyum getir, 'Ah! Iya, aku lupa lagi! Inikan hanya acting!', dan dengan tangan bergetar aku mengacungkan jempol kananku kewajahnya seolah menjawab "O-Oke!", walau dengan sangat tidak ikhlas

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku lagi lalu menyeretku masuk lewat gerbang sayap kanan

Dasar! Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, ini jelas tidak terlihat seperti sedang pacaran… paling tidak, genggamlah telapak tangan cewekmu ini, Sasuke-kun?! Dan berjalanlah beriringan, bukan depan belakang yang sungguh terlihat seperti pemaksaan ini! Dia ini… seperti belum pernah pacaran saja! Eh? Aku kan juga belum pernah! Lupa!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura… kau pakai make-up ya hari ini?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku sambil terus menarik tanganku

"Hh! Kaasan yang memaksaku! Kenapa?" tanyaku sok polos, yang kuharapkan : "Kau tambah cantik lho!", atau "Besok pakai lagi, ya?!" Kyaa mimpi kali ya, aku ini!

"Tidak! Menggelikan saja, kau jadi suka bersolek sehari setelah kau pacaran dengaku. Apa kau ini benar-benar berharap 'sesuatu akan terjadi' seperti di dorama yang kau tonton itu?" kalian tahu? jarang-jarang kalian bisa mendengar Sasuke-kun bicara begitu panjangnya hingga menghabiskan 27 words seperti yang diatas, tapi sumpah! Kata-katanya sungguh nge-JLEB padaku yang sering berharap sesuatu yang nggak mungkin ini, satu kata buatmu, 'Sasuke-kun no baka! Nggak bisa baca situasi!' teriak innerku

Hh! Apa setiap hari akan begini terus? Dihadang Sasuke di gerbang dekat parkiran, diseret bak sesuatu yang nggak ada harganya, dicium dengan tanpa perasaan, lalu diantar pulang dengan tanpa senyuman? Hah! Aku menepuk jidat lebarku dengan tangan kananku yang bebas dari Sasuke-kun, aku mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak lagi!

**Sakura POV END**

**To be Continued**

**Jangan Tanya : Naughty Kiss-nya mana?**

**Kalau ada yang nanya aku jawabnya : Masih dalam proses!**

**Okei! Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ya**

**Oya, mungkin chap 3 bakalan agak lama, masalahnya sudah dekat waktu Tes Pendalaman Materi nih**

**Readers do'a-in aja agar Izumi dapat nilai yang memuaskan, kan jadi mood ngetiknya, hehe :3 (Aamiin gitu, kek! Malah diem aja!)**

**Akhir kata**

**:* RnR :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Menanggapi review chapter kemarin :**

**Akasuna Sasurai : Ok! Le me ini memang masih amatiran ganwat(i)! dan juga… Saran ente ane terima,deh! Walau agak nge-JLEB gimana~ gitu di hati le me! Saya akui Sakurachi memang keliatan merana banget dalam fict le me ini, (pengalaman pribadi ane lho, ganwat! #gak ada yang Tanya) Oya, ganbatte buat ujian kita nanti ya! :3 b**

**Guest : Rated M just for save karena mungkin, hanya kemungkinan bakal ada lemon-nya nanti entah di chapter berapa dan mungkin juga bakal Izumi batalin.. hehe mungkin kali ya… jadi ya, buat jaga-jaga aja sih sebenarnya, Izumi masih labil, bisa gonta ganti pemikiran nih hehehe**

**Aaaiii KiRa : Entar deh liat aja! Hehe *sok misterius**

**Luca Marvell, Alani Rien, Hanazono Yuri, Kiki NamjaELF, Kimi, Sakuhime chan, floral White, Shiina Namikaze, Yoshikuni Ayumu, Hanna Hoshiko, Seijuurou Eisha-chan, Kyou Shitasi Fumiko, Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : Nih dah lanjut hehe :)**

**Terima kasih juga bagi 'mungkin' para silent readers… :***

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chapter 2 :**

**Hh! Apa setiap hari akan begini terus? Dihadang Sasuke di gerbang dekat parkiran, diseret bak sesuatu yang nggak ada harganya, dicium dengan tanpa perasaan, lalu diantar pulang dengan tanpa senyuman? Hah! Aku menepuk jidat lebarku dengan tangan kananku yang bebas dari Sasuke-kun, aku mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak lagi!**

**:* NAUGHTY KISS :***

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura POV**

Hhh! Bosan! Aku melihat ke kalender mejaku, hari ke-5 liburan musim panas, adik dan orang tuaku berlibur ke rumah nenek di desa (mainstream sekali), sementara aku memilih tidak ikut karena aku yakin disana nanti aku hanya akan membantu nenek di dapur atau mengagumi pemandangan desa yang seperti cerita anak SD saat ditanya 'Liburan kemarin kemana?' tapi 5 hari kerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur tanpa Sasori yang biasa diajak debat membuat liburan kali ini benar-benar terlihat menggelikan! Nggak nyangka juga, rasanya kangen sama tuh anak! Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir…

Naruto dan Hinata, atau Ino dan entah siapalah nama pacarnya yang sekarang, pasti sedang bersenang-senang menikmati liburan musim panas mereka, sementara aku… pandanganku menatap ponsel yang sudah 5 hari ini tak ada satupun pesan yang masuk, menyedihkan!

Hh! Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-kun lagi apa ya? Kuarahkan tanganku untuk mengambil ponselku, lalu mengetik 'Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun! Lagi apa?' Hmm, yakin nih mau ngirim beginian? Apa urusanku! Ingatlah Sakura, kau dan dia itu hanya ber'akting' saja! Tidak lebih! Mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan pacarnya yang sesungguhnya, he? Kenapa aku malah jadi gelisah begini?! Huft! Helaan napas pendekku seolah pasrah disertai dengan menatap ponsel yang masih bertuliskan 'Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun! Lagi apa?' itu

"SAKURA-CHAN! AYO MAIN!" eh? Itu suara Ino dan Naruto?! Segera aku melompat dari kursi belajarku menuju ke balkon kamar yang langsung menuju ke jalan depan rumah, dan terlihatlah seorang Barbie-like melambai didepan sebuah mobil ***** mewah yang aku tahu milik keluarga Uzumaki, kaca jendela depan terbuka dan Naruto yang juga tampak melambai disana, dan kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresiku saat itu? Tentu saja langsung KEEP SMILING!

"BAWA BAJU GANTI, YA?! KITA KE KOLAM RENANG… PANAS NIH!" teriak Ino lagi yang hanya kubalas dengan sikap hormat plus senyum yang terlihat sangat bahagia

.

.

"Hey hey, kenapa nggak SMS dulu? Aku jadi lama karena nggak siap-siap, kan?!" protesku pada Ino dengan setengah senyum

"Sstt, soalnya kalau nggak mendadak begini, pasti ada yang sengaja pergi keluar dulu supaya nggak perlu ikut!" bisik Ino yang membuatku memiringkan sebelah alisku tak mengerti

"Oi! Ino, Sakura-chan, lekaslah naik! Panas nih, ya kan Hinata?" ucap Naruto dari dalam mobil lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang disampingnya, jadi Hinata ikut juga ya? Kayaknya bakal asyik nih!

Ino membuka pintu mobil kedua itu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk, 'Apa-apaan ini? Serasa jadi tuan putri saja!' batinku dengan menatap Ino geli

Dan setelah memapakkan posisi duduk terbaikku di mobil milik Naruto, tanpa sengaja kulihat di samping kananku, ada seseorang yang sangat tidak asing telah duduk malas dengan posisi memangku dagunya menatap keluar jendela di kanannya (bisa dibayangkan nggak sih?)

Aku menatap Ino yang duduk sendiri di kursi belakang, "Aku tahu maksudmu tadi!" ujarku lirih yang membuat pemuda onyx disampingku melirikku sekilas tetap dengan malas, yah! Dilihat dari manapun, Sasuke ini terlihat sangat terpaksa untuk ngikut kegiatan Ino begini, dan Ino hanya membalasku dengan kedua tangan membentuk huruf 'V' serta mulut yang sedikit mengeluarka lidahnya dengan centil

.

# SKIP TIME #

.

Sampai di kolam renang Konoha…

"Wah, ramai juga!" komentar Ino, yang aku, Naruto, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk saja, Sasuke tampak cuek diperhatikan para gadis yang hanya berbalutan bikini itu, ugh! Kenapa aku begitu kesal melihat hal itu?! Itu bukan urusanku!

"Hey, kalian! Tunggu disini! Kami mau ganti pakaian dulu!" ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke-kun lalu sedikit mendorongku dan Hinata untuk segera ke kamar ganti

"Eh? Hinata! Kamu pakai baju renang yang kubelikan kemarin, kan?" Tanya Naruto saat kami belum terlalu jauh dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya, dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hinata, bikin iri! Dua orang ini… mesra sekali sih!

Kualihkan pandangku pada Sasuke yang tetap tampak cuek, seperti masih kesal karena mungkin dipaksa Ino untuk ikut kali, ya? Entahlah! Yang pasti aku ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti pacar Sasuke-kun saja!

.

.

"Ramainya.. eh? ada satu kamar yang kosong tuh! Aku duluan yah!" ujar Ino lagi dan tanpa jawaban dari aku dan Hinata dia langsung masuk kamar ganti yang kosong itu

Hening… sementara menunggu Ino selesai dengan urusannya, aku dan Hinata tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan, dia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah memerah sambil memeluk tas selempangnya yang ku yakini di dalamnya ada baju renang yang dibelikan Naruto

"Hinata, Naruto itu… romantis ya?" ucapku yang entah kenapa ingin mengatakan hal itu sedari tadi

"A-ano… e-etto… ba-bagaimana ya? Etto…" Hinata tampak salah tingkah dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekarang ini, aku lupa satu hal penting! Hinata bahkan sudah pernah ML-an sama Naruto! Pastilah Naruto itu orang yang pintar gombal dan romantis, tidak seperti… (terbayang wajah malas Sasuke-kun)

"S-Sasuke-kun sendiri?" ucap Hinata mengalihkan perhatian

"Hh! Pacaran saja tidak, gimana mau romantis?!" ujarku dengan kesal

"Eh? Maksud Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Huh! Aku belum cerita, ya? Aku dan Sasuke-kun itu tidak benar-benar pacaran, bisa dibilang hal ini hanyalah 'simulasi' untuk… eh? Untuk apa ya? Entahlah! Yang pasti ini berbeda dari hubunganmu dengan Naruto" jelasku pada Hinata yang tampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Oya, jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa ya, Hinata-chan!" lanjutku memastikan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan mantap plus senyum manis. Hh! Rasanya lega sekali kalau sudah bercerita rahasia begini, walau hanya pada satu orang

CKLEK! Ino akhirya membuka pintu kamar ganti itu. Dan muncullah seorang Yamanaka Ino hanya berbalut bra ungu tua plus underwear sewarna membuat tubuh putih susunya terlihat sangat sexy, dan reflek membuat aku dan Hinata melihatnya tak berkedip

"Nani?" Tanya Ino sambil melepas ikat rambutnya yang malah membuat aku dan Hinata salah tingkah

"Ah! A-aku masuk ya, Sakura-chan!" ijin Hinata padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan saja

Hening… suasana jadi canggung! Ada apa dengan Ino yang biasanya… ehm! Agak bawel itu? Dia menyisir rambut lurusnya yang keseluruhan fisik terlihat sangat sexy saat ini, dan itu membuatku kesulitan menelan ludahku

Setelah berasa selesai dengan dandanannya Inopun berlalu, "Cih! Ba—ka!" ujarnya pelan namun masih terdengar olehku saat dia hendak menuju ke tempat Sasuke-kun dan Naruto tadi menunggu, dan itu membuatku bertanya dalam hati 'Ada apa?'

**Sakura POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Ino POV**

"Aku duluan yah!" ujarku cepat dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura dan Hinata aku langsung masuk kamar ganti yang kosong itu

Fuah! Akhirnya, ke kolam renang bareng Sasuke-kun kesampaian juga! Yah, walaupun hanya berstatus sebagai 'teman' dari pacarnya, Sakura. Hmm, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, apa yang membuat Sasuke-kun lebih tertarik dengan Sakura, ya? Sudahlah! Aku sudah siapkan bikini ini buat menarik perhatian Sasuke-kun! Yosh! Ganbatte, Ino?! Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri (ini sudah selesai ganti)

"_Hinata, Naruto itu… romantis ya?_" eh? Itu suara Sakura. Kenapa dia Tanya begituan? Aku reflek saja mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu ruang ganti itu yang biasa disebut sebagai 'menguping'

"_A-ano… e-etto… ba-bagaimana ya? Etto…_" sudah kuduga! Kau salah konsultasi cinta kalau sama Hinata, Sakura! Konsultasilah denganku, yang punya banyak pengalaman cinta ini!

"_S-Sasuke-kun sendiri?"_ itu suara Hinata lagi, tampaknya mengalihkan perhatian

"_Hh! Pacaran saja tidak, gimana mau romantis?!_"

Ha? A-aku tidak salah dengar kan? Glek! 'Jadi, Sasuke-kun masih single? Berarti aku ada kesempatan, donk! Yatta!' Begitulah kira-kira jeritan innerku

"_Eh? Maksud Sakura-chan?"_ Tanya Hinata lagi, ah iya! Alasannya! Hmm… kusisipkan anak rambutku ke belakang telingaku agar pendengaranku semakin tajam, mungkin sih

"_Huh! Aku belum cerita, ya? Aku dan Sasuke-kun itu tidak benar-benar pacaran, bisa dibilang hal ini hanyalah 'simulasi' untuk… eh? Untuk apa ya? Entahlah! Yang pasti ini berbeda dari hubunganmu dengan Naruto_" jelas Sakura lagi, huh! Jadi begitu… cih! Hal seperti itu kukira hanya di dorama atau sinetron ternyata ada juga di fanfic pasaran buatan Izumi ini, hh! Dasar bodoh kau, Sakura!

"_Oya, jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa ya, Hinata-chan!_" lanjut Sakura yang malah membuatku tersenyum miring sejenak yang menyimpan sejuta arti hh hh hh

CKLEK! Aku membuka pintu kamar ganti itu yang entah kenapa Sakura dan Hinata menatapku aneh

"Nani?" Tanyaku sambil melepas ikat rambutku yang malah membuat Sakura dan Hinata salah tingkah, kenapa coba?

"Ah! A-aku masuk ya, Sakura-chan!" ijin Hinata pada Sakura dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan saja, aku menatap Sakura dengan senyum simpul

Hening…

Setelah selesai dengan dandananku aku hendak menuju ke tempat Sasuke-kun dan Naruto tadi menunggu, saat melewati Sakura aku bergumam pelan "Cih! Ba—ka!" disertai dengan senyum miringku

Sasuke-kun milikku, Sakura-chi!

**Ino POV END**

**.**

**.**

Di perjalanan (?) menuju ke Sasuke dan Naruto, banyak sekali pemuda yang menatap Ino sambil memegang hidung masing-masing yang hampir nosebleed, dan Ino tampak cuek-cuek saja yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini hanyalah… Sasuke-kun dan Sasuke-kun!

Di depan kamar ganti wanita, Sakura tampak termenung memikirkan apa maksud Ino tadi, baru sekali ini, ada yang mengatakan dirinya 'ba—ka', CKLEK! Ditengah lamunannya, seorang yang memakai pakaian renang terusan dari bagian dada hingga pangkal pahanya keluar dengan gaya anggun plus wajah yang merona ditatap tak percaya oleh Sakura

"S-Sakura-chan?" ujar Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sakura, sementara Sakura merasa 'kedutan' mendadak di bawah mata kanannya

"T-tak apa! K-kamu duluan saja, deh!" ujar Sakura tergagap sambil memaksakan senyumnya, dia tak habis pikir Naruto akan membelikan baju renang yang terbuka itu pada Hinata, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil bergumam "Hai!" dengan sangat pelan lalu segera berlalu, dan Sakura langsung reflek masuk ke ruang ganti itu

.

.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto,

"_Wah, dua pemuda itu tampan sekali, ya…"_

"_Kyaa~ Yang rambutnya emo itu keren abis!"_

"_Mereka berdua saja tuh?! Samperin yuk!"_

Naruto tampak cuek-cuek saja dan hanya bermain dengan PSP yang sengaja dibawanya, sementara Sasuke memangku dagunya malas dengan mata tertutup yang disertai alis mata yang menyatu, 'Urusai! Kemana lagi Sakura itu! Sampai disini, aku akan langsung cium dia agar gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu diam' begitulah pikiran Sasuke

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Ino tampak melambaikan tangan yang diikuti dengan Hinata dibelakangnya, reflek Sasuke dan Naruto menghadap kedua gadis manis yang sekarang hanya berbalut bikini itu

Naruto berdiri lalu mendekat ke Hinata, "Cocok sekali, hime! Kamu cantik banget sih!" ujarnya lalu memeluk Hinata yang sudah memerah wajahnya, dan seorang onyx menatap hal itu dengan de'cih'an pelannya yang dilanjutkannya dengan mengalihkan perhatian ke tempat lain

"_Eh? Yang pirang itu sudah punya pacar, ya? Yah…"_

"_Tapi yang rambutnya emo itu…"_

"_Jangan-jangan gadis cantik yang berambut pirang itu pacarnya lagi!"_

"_Iya juga ya, serasi!"_

"_Yah! Gagal deh dapet cowok ganteng…"_

Sasuke tampak memikirkan sesuatu, Ino melihatnya sambil tersenyum miring, 'Dia milikku!' begitulah batinnya, sementara Hinata dan Naruto dah ngilang entah kemana

"Sasuke-kun! Ke kolam tiga (1,5meter) yuk!" ajak Ino sambil menggandeng lengan kiri Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya

"Kau saja! Aku menunggu Sakura!" jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Ino, 'Eh? Aktingnya bagus juga…' batin Ino lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke "Ya sudah! Aku duluan, ya!" ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan terpaksa masuk ke kolam 3 seorang diri

.

.

Di tempat Sakura…

'Hmm… Ino dan Hinata memakai pakaian renang yang hebat macam tadi, sementara aku hanya memakai tank top yang agak longgar plus short pants yang juga nggak ketat-ketat banget, hh! Jadi malu mau keluar nih' batin Sakura yang masih didalam ruang ganti itu, 'Apa perlu kulepas ini dan hanya memakai… Ih! Berasa kayak maniak!' batinnya lagi, 'Aku ke sini niatnya buat renang atau pamer bentuk tubuh, sih! Padahal aku sendiri sadar tubuhku nggak bagus-bagus banget hmm…' Sakura tampak bimbang di dalam kamar ganti itu

Tok tok tok

"Sumimasen, ada orang kah?" panggil suara seseorang dari luar, 'Eh… kelamaan aku ini ya?' batin Sakura

CKLEK! Sakura keluar tetap dengan tanktop dan short pantsnya, lalu sedikit menunduk pada orang yang dihadapannya "Gomenasai" begitulah katanya

"Eh? Haruno Sakura-san, kah?" ujar orang yang ada di depan pintu yang ternyata adalah seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira masih SD

"Eh?" Tanya Sakura memastikan dari pernyataannya sudah jelas dia ingin menanyakan 'Siapa kamu? Kenapa tahu namaku?'

"Eh, sumimasen… Atashi wa Konan-desu, aku teman sekelasnya Sasori-kun" jelasnya sambil menunduk memberi hormat

"Oh…" jawab Sakura pelan sambil mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti

"Eh? Kok kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya satu teman berkucir 2 di kiri anak bernama Konan itu

"Bukannya Sasori-kun pernah bilang… Kakaknya dia itu berambut short-pinky kayak permen kapas, sifatnya agak aneh, dan berdada rata…" jelas gadis bernama Konan sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada temannya itu

JLEB JLEB JLEB! 'Lagi-lagi begini, Sasori no baka!' batin Sakura lalu berlalu meninggalkan anak-anak itu yang masih tampak berdebat soal Sasori dan Sakura

"Tapi seperti yang dibilang Sasori-kun, dia cantik sekali ya!"

"Dari pada cantik lebih tepatnya manis"

"Yah, manis dan cantik bolehlah… sama deh kayak adiknya Sasori-kun!"

"Ahahaha"

.

.

Diperjalanan Sakura tampak mengomel pada dirinya sendiri, mengutuk dirinya yang sempat rindu dengan adiknya yang menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya mengatai onee-channya di depan teman-temannya

Dan saat sekitar berjarak 5 meter dari Sasuke, dia terhenti. Di matanya Sasuke begitu terlihat keren saat topless, dan dilihatnya banyak gadis yang memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak memang sedang sendiri 'Kenapa… Kenapa orang seperti dia yang mudah sekali dapat cewek malah memilihku yang biasa-biasa saja begini?' tanyanya dalam batin

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, ada 4 kolam, kolam pertama dengan kedalaman 1 meter, yang disana tampak Naruto dan Hinata sedang bermain dengan anak seusia TK dan SD, mereka berdua serasi sekali bisa kompak suka anak kecil, disebelahnya kolam kedua 1,5 meter yang didominasi gadis-gadis SMP/SMA termasuk Ino, tampak pula beberapa laki-laki yang terlihat playboy sedang bersama pacarnya disana, kolam ketiga, yang tepat berada disamping Sakura, kedalaman 2 meter, kebanyakan didominasi para pemuda SMP/SMA yang rata-rata sudah jago renang, dan terakhir kolam dengan kedalaman 4 meter hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang sudah master dalam berenang, dan disana hanya tampak dua pemuda yang kelihatan seperti anak kuliahan sedang mengobrol santai

Sekali lagi, Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke, dan Sasuke masih diam saja seperti patung… 'Huh! Lebih baik aku berenang sendiri saja!' batin Sakura lalu duduk-duduk di bibir kolam ke-3, dalam beberapa novel remaja biasanya tokoh utama seperti Sakura tidak bisa berenang, terpeleset, tenggelam, lalu ditolong 'pangerannya', tapi tidak untuk Sakura saat ini… dia bisa berenang, walau belum terlalu 'mahir' setidaknya dia bisa mengambang dan menyelam selama 1 menit, hebat nggak tuh?

"Hey Lee! Kapan kau turun?! Kalau nggak bisa nggak usah dipaksain lagi!" teriak seorang pemuda di kolam yang sama dengan Sakura yang tampak menatap keatas tebing setinggi 3 meter dikanan kolam 3 yang membuat Sakura tertarik ikut-ikutan menatap keatas tebing, terlihat seorang memakai pakaian hijau ketat dengan gaya rambut jamur yang mengingatkan kita pada salah dua personil the cangcuters dengan mata bulat yang penuh keyakinan

"Kau itu, Kankuro! Aku, Rock Lee! Murid kesayangan dari Guy-sensei pasti bisa lima kali salto di udara!" teriaknya penuh kebanggaan, dari bawah Sakura hanya menggeleng saja 'Dasar bodoh!' begitulah batinnya

"Hey kau yang disana! Gadis berambut pink!" teriak orang yang bernama Lee itu sambil menunjuk Sakura yang tampak tersentak mendengar teriakan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu

"Rambut… Pink?" entah siapa yang bergumam demikian, mungkin malah hampir semuanya mendengar, mulai dari Sasuke yang tampak hanya memandang datar Rock Lee dari kejauhan lantas membatin 'Sejak kapan Sakura sudah ada disana?' saat memandang Sakura, Ino yang tampak tersenyum geli sambil melihat ke arah Lee dan Sakura bergantian, Naruto dan Hinata yang tampak kagum menatap Lee

"Alis tebal, berani juga dia…" gumaman Naruto yang cukup keras hingga Hinata yang mendengarnya menatapnya heran "Naruto-kun… mengenal pemuda itu?" tanyanya kemudian

"Ah! Dia itu, senpai-ku saat SMP, sudah lama dia menyukai Sakura-chan dan kurasa baru saat ini dia bisa mengungkapkannya" jawab Naruto panjang lebar sambil tersenyum hambar tanpa menatap Hinata, yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya

.

Kembali ke Sakura…

"E-eh?" Sakura tergagap melihat semua pengunjung kolam renang itu menatapnya, 'Hiih~ Apa-apaan sih pemuda beralis tebal itu?!' batinnya kesal

"Kalau aku berhasil lima kali salto di udara, beri aku nomor ponselmu!" lanjut Lee dengan semangat membara dan hanya dipandang aneh oleh Sakura 'Salto lima kali? Diudara? Dia gila ya?'

"Yosh! Aku mulai!" ujarnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melompat setinggi mungkin lalu mulai bergerak memutar

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Em ga! Tiga kali dan Byuur!

Beberapa pengunjung tampak cuek saja sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing, tapi ada beberapa yang kagum dengan kenekatan yang dilakukan pemuda tak tahu malu itu, termasuk diantaranya Sakura yang sekarang tampak berenang mendekati pendaratan Lee tadi dikarenakan Lee yang tidak segera muncul ke permukaan

"Lee-san?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir, tentu saja Sakura sudah tahu namanya tadi dia sendiri yang sebut kan?

"Yosh! Aku disini, Sakura-san!" suara Lee dari belakang Sakura mengagetkan Sakura yang reflek menghadap ke Lee

"Sumimasen! Aku hanya bisa tiga kali, tapi aku janji Dipertemuan kita yang berikutnya aku bakal bisa tujuh kali salto diudara!" ujar Lee sambil menunjukkan senyum pepsodent-nya yang membuat wajah Sakura merona, dia merasa benar-benar dihargai oleh Lee

"Hm! Boleh minta nomor ponsel Lee-san?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya tertutup yang disambut balas senyuman oleh Lee yang tampak sangat bahagia bahkan air matanya sampai mengalir

'Eh? Le-lebay!' batin Sakura dengan senyum gelinya

.

.

"Cih! Yah, orang seperti itulah yang memang pantas untukmu, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kolam 4 yang sepi pengunjung dan berenang tak jelas bolak-balik kesana kemari

.

.

"Lee-san! Ayo lomba sampai ke dinding sebelah sana! Yang kalah harus traktir soda!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat membara yang tampak seperti Lee saat ini

"Yosh! Apapun untuk Sakura-san!"

'Hh! Kurasa… akan kupertimbangkan lagi sebenarnya untuk siapakah perasaanku ini. Walau secara fisik Lee-san sungguh kalah jauh dari Sasuke-kun, tapi dia ini benar-benar memperlakukanku sebagai seorang yang berharga untuknya… Hmm' batin Sakura dengan menatap Lee yang berhasil mengalahkannya sampai ke garis finish yang dibuatnya sendiri plus dengan pipi yang tampak merona

.

.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terus berenang kesana-kemari tanpa jeda dan tanpa ekspresi yang jelas

**TBC**

**Hay hay hay!**

**Jumpa lagi dengan Izumi… Gomenne, pen name Izumi ganti hehe hehehe *ketawa garing**

**Dan up-datenya luamaaa~ banget, besok selasa Izumi ada TPM, ini aja disempet-sempetin buat ngetiknya. Demi kalian, readers! Kurang gimana lagi coba?! Hahaha, peace ya! ^^v**

**Doakan Izumi sukses UAS dan TPMnya ya… hehe :)**

**Oya, maaf kalau nggak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan…**

**Chapter berikutnya mungkin pertengahan Desember, Izumi mau konsen buat UAS dulu, semoga masih ada readers yang setia ya… hehe**

**Review lagi?**

.

.

.

**Ringkasan chapter selanjutnya :**

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau perjanjian batal saja?"

"Ha? Nani?"

"Gommen… tapi Lee-san jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke-kun?! Jaa-ne!"

'Kenapa jadi gelisah gini?'


	4. Chapter 4

"**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang masih mau mampir ke fancic saya…"**

"**Maaf jikalau banyak kesalahan yang tidak saya sadari terkandung dalam fanfic saya ini"**

"**Terima kasih atas 'kesetiaan' para readers buat menunggu fic ini update (may be?)"**

**.**

**Menjawab pertanyaan chapter kemarin :**

**Kenapa Lee? Kenapa tidak Neji atau Gaara saja?**

**Jawab : ****Hmm… ****Memang readers**** (Gaara/Neji lovers)**** mau, Gaara/Neji bersikap konyol macam Lee seperti dalam chapter kemarin? Hihihihi, ntar jadi OOCness tingkat dewa donk! Hehe **

**Ino-nya jahat ya?**

**Jawab : Enggak kok, ****Eh? Ikuti saja lah, entar juga tahu… **

**Special thanks to : Akasuna Sasurai (gomen, Izumi nggak bisa cerita bagian mana pengalaman pribadi Izumi, itu privasi, hehe *sok misterius), Luca Marvell, Razioaray, Tohko Ohmiya, Yoshikuni Ayumu, Hanna Hoshiko, Blue Namikaze, Alany Rien, Hanazono Yuri, Ratih, Arisa Sasakibara, .5059601, Lindsay, dan para guest dan (mungkin) para silent readers sekalian**

**.**

**.**

**Preview Chapter :**

'**Hh! Kurasa… akan kupertimbangkan lagi sebenarnya untuk siapakah perasaanku ini. Walau secara fisik Lee-san sungguh kalah jauh dari Sasuke-kun, tapi dia ini benar-benar memperlakukanku sebagai seorang yang berharga untuknya… Hmm' batin Sakura dengan menatap Lee yang berhasil mengalahkannya sampai ke garis finish yang dibuatnya sendiri plus dengan pipi yang tampak merona**

** NAUGHTY KISS **

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau perjanjian batal saja?" JEDDER! Tiba-tiba suasana atap sekolah yang tadinya cerah ala musim panas menjadi sangat suram dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar setelah perkataan Sakura selesai, 'Hh! Cuaca bisa 'labil' juga ternyata!' batinku sambil menatap sekilas langit yang mendung itu

"….." aku hanya terdiam dihadapannya tanpa perasaan yang pasti dan kurasa dia tahu arti dari diamku ini

"Aku pikir… tidak ada gunanya untuk melanjutkan sandiwara konyol macam ini, aku sadar, hal ini tak ada untungnya buat aku" lanjut Sakura dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku plus kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya

"…." Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa terdiam

"Juga… Kupikir, L-Lee-san lebih baik dari Sasuke-kun! Gomenne… Arigatou, dan Jaa-ne!" ujar Sakura lagi lalu meninggalkanku sambil merangkul tangan kanan Lee yang entah dari mana datangnya

"E-eh?" DEG! Dadaku sakit! Apa ini? Seingatku, tak ada darah keturunan penyakit jantung dalam silsilah Uchiha, hmm.. aku tampak berpikir sejenak, ada apa denganku, ya? Kulihat ke depan dan Sakura dan Lee tampak belum jauh, hmm… ini aneh

TIIN TIN TIIIIIIIIN*klakson mobil

Reflek aku mencari arah sumber suara itu, Eh? Itu bukannya mobil Itachi? Kenapa bisa sampai di atap sekolah? Di dalamnya, tampak Itachi yang mengemudikan, dibelakangnya tampak pula seorang anak kecil yang sangat tidak asing bergaya rambut emo sedang bercanda dengan Itachi, eh? Itu aku… 10 tahun yang lalu! Dan lagi! Jalannya kencang sekali, menuju ke… DEG! Sakura!

.

.

"TUNGGU! BERHENTI!" eh? Entah bagaimana ceritanya aku sekarang terduduk di sebuah ranjang king size yang sangat tidak asing bagiku dan… tampak seorang pria berkacamata dan berambut perak yang diikat satu kebelakang memandangku dengan senyum dan tatapan aneh, dia adalah Yakushi Kabuto, orang yang diberi kepercayaan untuk menjagaku oleh orang tuaku setahun setelah meninggalnya Itachi, dia adalah satu-satunya pelayan Uchiha yang diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarku tanpa ijin dariku

"E.. etto, Sasuke-kun! Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa Kabuto sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan aku hanya menatapnya lalu sedikit mengangguk sambil bergumam "Hn!"

"Etto… Sebaiknya, anda segera ke makam Itachi-san…" ujar Kabuto kemudian dan aku hanya menghela napas pendek saja

"Walau Sasuke-kun tidak secara langsung mengatakannya pada saya, tapi Sasuke-kun saat ini tampak sedang merindukan Itachi-san, dan lagi ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas, lebih baik Sasuke-kun…" ucapan Kabuto terputus saat aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarku tanpa memperhatikannya, Cih! Aku bingung! Kepalaku pening pagi ini!

"Sudah 4 hari ini Sasuke-kun mengigaukan nama Itachi-san!" ujar Kabuto cepat yang berhasil menghentikan langkahku lalu menatapnya

"Urusai yo! Aku juga tahu!" bentakku lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan kasar

Tap tap tap tap

Hh! Sepertinya Kabuto berlari mengikutiku, benar saja! Sekarang dia telah berada disampingku lantas berkata "Yokatta! Ah ya! Sebaiknya Sasuke-kun juga membawa (bunga)Sakura" sambil tersenyum yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kabuto yang sudah berhasil menyalipku dengan heran

"Sebenarnya 4 hari ini, Sasuke-kun juga mengigaukan kata 'Sakura', saya baru tahu kalau Sasuke-kun menyukai (bunga)Sakura!" jelas Kabuto sambil tersenyum geli yang membuatku membelalakkan mata tak percaya

Ha? Sa-sakura? Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Batinku sambil mengacak rambutku frustasi, oke! Kuakui mungkin aku sekarang ini memang sedang merindukan Itachi, tapi Sakura? Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan mampang dalam mimpi yang sama dalam 4 hari terakhir ini? Apa ini… saling berhubungan? Seperti sinetron saja! -_-

.

.

Hmm, mengajak Sakura? Dia siapaku memang? Dan lagi! Bagaimana caraku mengajaknya? Dia saja belum tahu kalau aku mempunyai kakak yang… Grrr~ oya! Aku melupakan Rock Lee! Mungkin saja dia sedang bersenang-senang bersamanya kan? Ugh! Kalau sampai 4 hari… Err~ kulihat foto dinding Itachi, aku, tousan, dan kaasan yang terpajang besar di dinding ruang keluarga Uchiha itu

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?!" gumamku seorang diri dengan memandang wajah Itachi yang saat itu masih berusia 10th yang membuatku berasa sepertti orang yang sedikit kurang waras

Kuraih selembar kertas yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekatku 'Hh! Sebaiknya aku buat rencana apa yang akan kulakukan di hari terakhir liburan musim panas ini, jadi… pergilah dari pikiranku saat ini, Izumi! Aku mau konsentrasi dulu! (Izumi : DEG! Dan langsung ngilang)

**Sasuke POV END**

**.**

**.**

***Bof! Izumi tiba di tempat Sakura**

Sementara Sakura terlihat tersenyum hambar di ranjangnya sambil memegang ponsel ditangannya, hari-harinya tidak terasa sepi lagi sejak dia mengenal Lee, 4 hari tepatnya dia mengenal Rock Lee, setiap pagi disapa 'Ohayou gozaimasu', 'Sedang apa?', 'Sudah bangunkah?', 'Sudah sarapankah', dll Yah, walaupun bukan hal seperti itu yang selalu diharapkan Sakura dari Sasuke, tapi dia cukup senang ada yang selalu perhatian padanya

Tapi, Lee tetaplah Lee, dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menatapnya dengan malas, datar, dan kaku. Terkadang Sakura melamun saat bertelepon dengan Lee, membayangkan dirinya sedang berteleponan (?) dengan Sasuke yang secara status sosial merupakan pacarnya

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt *ponsel Sakura bergetar karena ada telepon dan tetera tulisan Lee-san disana

"Moshi-moshi" ujar Sakura antusias berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya

"Ah! Sakura-san! Aku sedang ada gratisan telpon nih, makanya aku langsung telpon Sakura-san, hehe! Ah ya, sudah sarapankah? Lauknya apa?" pertanyaan Lee ini membuat Sakura hanya tersenyum hambar lagi, andai yang bertanya demikian adalah Sasuke…

"Sakura-san?" Tanya Lee memastikan jika Sakura masih diseberang telepon

"Eh? Iya! Masakanku gosong(?)! Gomen, Lee-san! Aku tutup dulu!" jawab Sakura dan segera meletakkan ponselnya diranjangnya dengan kasar, menindihnya dengan bantalnya lalu memeluk lututnya dan berharap 'Kapan kaa-san kembali?! Aku ingin Tanya pendapat kaa-san tentang ini?!, Sasori dan tousan juga! Kapan kalian akan pulang dari desa?'

*Kruuuk!* perut Sakura terasa kosong, dia lapar! Sesedihnya makhluk bernama manusia, pasti akan merasa lapar juga kan? Apalagi ini pagi hari! Segera dia turun dari ranjangnya, membasuh mukanya lalu menuju ke dapur, "Hm.. Makan apa ya?" gumamnya seorang diri sambil menatap kulkas yang hanya ada 3 butir tomat itu, 'Hanya tomat?' begitulah batinnya

TING TONG *bel rumah Sakura

Reflek Sakura menahan rasa laparnya sejenak, lantas berjalan menuju ke pintu utama Haruno dengan mengomel tak jelas mengutuk orang yang bertamu sepagi ini

CKLEK! Saat pintu dia buka… tampak seseorang yang menenteng tas laptop dan begitu dirindukannya berdiri disana, segera Sakura memeluknya dengan erat, dan yang dipeluk hanya bergumam "Ugh!" saja

"Sasori-chi! Kangen tahu!" begitulah katanya sambil masih memeluk adik kecilnya

"Biasa aja kali! Bantu tousan dan kaasan sana! Aku ngantuk!" jawab si adik sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura lalu menunjuk tousan dan kaasan mereka yang tampak membawa banyak sekali barang dengan terengah-engah

Sakura segera menghampiri mereka lantas bertanya, "Eh? Bawaannya banyak sekali? Jangan bilang ini hasil panen dari desa!" ujar Sakura sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan malas lalu menghitung karung-karung(?) itu

"… lima, enam, tujuh… Ini panen apa saja sih?" Tanya Sakura sambil menenteng 2 karung beras yang massa satu karungnya 25kg

"Apa? Tujuh! Otousan, kau tadi sudah menghitungnya dengan benar belum?!" ucap ibu Sakura dengan tatapan marah pada ayah Sakura, dan sang ayah hanya menepuk jidatnya saja

'Masih kurang ya? Atau ada yang tertinggal?' batin Sakura sambil menatap ayah dan ibunya yang tampak menyetop (?) sebuah taxi dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura bersama dengan tujuh karung hasil panen itu, 'Benar ada yang tertinggal ya?'

DEG! Sakura merasa dadanya sesak, 'Ah! Pasti hanya perasaanku saja! Yosh! Sekarang giliranku melatih otot-ototku' batin innernya menyemangati diri sendri sambil menatap ketujuh karung hasil panen dari desa itu

.

.

.

"Hoi, Sakura! Kalau sudah selesai dengan karung-karung itu, buatin makanan ya! Lapar nih!" perintah Sasori tanpa menatap Sakura sambil main PSPnya

"Grr~ Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?! Tadi kau bilang ngantuk, hah hah hah?" balas Sakura dengan kepalan tangan yang siap menghajar kepala Sasori itu, tapi terhenti karena…

TING TONG

"Buka tuh pintu!" perintah Sasori lagi tanpa menatap Sakura yang hanya membatin 'Udah tahu, baka!'

Dan saat pintu dibuka…

"S-Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura tergagap melihat siapa yang datang itu, dengan wajah memerah tentunya 'Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun kerumahku dia akhir musim panas!' bain innernya bahagia

"Hn!" Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar seperti biasa lalu berdehem pelan dengan salah satu alis mata terangkat yang membuat Sakura sadar akan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke

"Ah! A-ayo masuk…" ucap Sakura cepat dengan tersenyum malu lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya

.

Sasuke tampak menatap serius seorang bocah berambut merah menyala yang tampak santai tiduran disofa sambil main PSP, reflek Sasori merasa risih lalu menatap Sasuke balik dengan pandangan yang tak kalah serius

"SAORI/SASUKE!" teriak keduanya bersamaan yang membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan setetes keringat sebesar biji salak dirambutnya

"KAU ADIK SAKURA!/KAU PACAR SAKURA!" teriak keduanya bersamaan lagi dengan telunjuk yang sama-sama mengacungkan jarinya pada lawan bicaranya

DOENG! 'Sasori, setidaknya panggilah kakakmu dengan suffix-neechan! Dan Sasuke-kun juga, memaksaku memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun tapi belum pernah sekalipun kudengar dia memanggilku dengan suffix-chan atau –chi atau –chin atau –hime (ngarep banget) gitulah!' begitulah inner Sakura yang tertunduk lesu melihat kelakuan dua pemuda diihadapannya

"Ha! Pantas aku merasa risih main denganmu, ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan Sakura!" ujar Sasuke dengan gaya meremehkan yang lebih tepatnya terlihat OOC-nya yang jarang-jarang dapat dilihat/dibaca (?)

"Hey! Kau kalah 3 kali berturut-turut denganku saat main SKF IV, kan?! Payah!" balas Sasori juga dengan OOC-nya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya kebawah

"Cih! Setidaknya aku mengalahkanmu di PES 2013 kan?!" Ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah

Sakura tersentak, dia baru ingat Sasori pernah…

.

"_**KUSSO!" teriak Sasori waktu itu**_

"_**Oi! Otouto, teme! Kau tidak lihat esok aku ada Ujian! Urusai yo!" balas Sakura sambil menatap Sasori tajam bermaksud mengancam**_

"_**Emang gue pikirin! Sakura no baka! Sudah dasarnya bodoh mau belajar sampai kiamat juga tetap bodoh! Ini nih! Salahkan nih orang! Akun orang sialan ini dari sekolahmu, kau tahu! Dia mengalahkanku 2 pertandingan, 4 babak di PES! Mana dia manggilnya Saori lagi! Penasaran aku, orangnya kayak apa ya? Kau pasti tahu, kan!" ujar Sasori dengan menatapku saat itu sambil menunjuk ke layar laptopnya dan hanya kuabaikan saja**_

"_**Nggak tahu!" jawabku asal tanpa menatapnya**_

"_**Huh! Padahal Sakura dan dia ini sama-sama ujian, tapi orang Ini malah main game, pasti dia pintar…" gumam Sasori sendiri**_

_**Dan kalau tidak salah… Sasori menatapku kesal sekilas lalu kembali ke layar laptopnya dan bergumam… "Hh… Uchiha Sasuke… dia ini dari Uchiha sih…"**_

_._

"E-etto…" Sakura mengacung jarinya berusaha menyela perdebatan Sasuke dan Sasori, dan keduanya serentak menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sama : malas seolah berkata 'Apa?! Ganggu aja!' dan itu membuat mata kanan Sakura merasa kedutan (?)

"E... mau minum apa?" ujar Sakura cepat dengan salah tingkah berasa seperti pengganggu

"Cih! Selera makanku hilang! Bisa-bisanya kau pacaran dengan musuhku, Sakura!" ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan kesal lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya lantas bergumam "Aku ngantuk!"

"Cih! Sialan tu bocah!" gumam Sasuke yang ada di dekat Sakura dengan tatapan kesal mirip seperti Sasori yang membuat Sakura menahan tawa

"Aku baru tahu, Sasuke-kun ternyata suka main Game Online juga…" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum menahan tawa, dan Sasuke hanya berde-'cih' saja dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, mungkin (?)

"Terserahlah!" timpal Sasuke cepat lalu segera duduk di sofa tempat Sasori tiduran tadi lantas bergumam "Sepertinya kau tadi menawarkan sesuatu…" yang membuat Sakura tersentak

"Hmm… Aku minta jus tomat! Tomatnya tiga buah, air dingin 50 ml, Jangan tambahkan air gula! Jangan buang isinya sebijipun, dan! Blender selama 10 menit, jangan kurang jangan lebih! Aku tahu bagaimana kualitas jus yang baik!" ujar Sasuke yang tampak seperti seorang bangsawan yang memesan di sebuah restoran bintang Sembilan (?)

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke aneh, 'Jadi… selera orang jenius yang begituan ya? Untunglah ada tiga tomat di kulkas tadi! Perfect timing!' dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak terus menatapnya sampai Sakura menghilang di balik dinding ruang tamu yang cukup luas itu dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saja

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Hh! Hafal juga kalimatnya… aku mengeluarkan kertas rencanaku yang kubuat tadi pagi _**…**__**"Jus tomat! Tomatnya tiga, air dingin 50 ml, Tanpa air gula! Jangan buang isinya, Blender 10 menit!" …**_ Sekarang rencana selanjutnya! Rencana 2 : Hapus kontak si kamvr*t Lee dari ponsel Sakura!

Ck! Mendokusai yo! Aku pasti tampak seperti orang bodoh nan aneh sekarang ini, tapi setidaknya… mungkin saja dengan menjauhkan Lee dari Sakura akan sedikit menenangkan pikiranku saat ini. Ugh! Kepalaku pening lagi!

Eh?! Aku jadi lupa tujuanku! Kulihat jam yang melingkar di lengan kiriku, Sembilan menit dan tiga puluh tujuh detik lagi! Aku harus cepat!

Segera aku berdiri dan mengamati seluruh ruangan yang terlihat di sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Satu pintu tampak ada poster Ini*sta, gelandangnya FC Bar*elo*a, ah! Itu sih pasti kamarnya Saori! Disebelahnya, ada daun pintu berwarna coklat muda polos tanpa poster atau apalah! Hh! Pastilah itu kamar Sakura!

Segera aku masuk masuk kedalam kamar yang tidak dikunci itu, terlihat kamar tidur yang biasa saja, ada almari+kaca besarnya, ranjang ukuran satu orang, sebuah meja belajar yang diatasnya ada sebuah laptop plus modem yang tampak masih terpasang… ugh! Sudahlah! Ini bukan saatnya mengagumi dekorasi kamar ini! Cari ponselnya, Sasuke! F-O-K-U-S! kira-kira dimana dia menaruhnya?!

Kupegang daguku dengan tangan kiriku plus tangan kanan yang menyangganya tentunya, hmmm… untuk seorang gadis… besar kemungkinan di… bawah bantal? Nggak! Nggak! Nggak mungkin, pasti lebih tersembunyi, apalagi dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang mungkin sering mengganggunya, kulihat jam meja di meja kecil disamping ranjang Sakura, eh? Tinggal tujuh menit empat puluh empat detik lagi! Ugh! Dimana ya?!

CKLEK! Si-siapa yang membuka pintu i-itu? DEG! J-jangan-jangan…

"Oi! Sakura! Kuota-ku habis, pinjem modem—mu… UCHIHA SASUKE?!" ternyata seorang berambut merah yang kita ketahui bernama Sasori yang membukanya dan dia setengah berteriak begitu melihatku di dalam kamar kakaknya

Reflek aku malah menariknya masuk ke dalam lalu membungkam mulutnya, "Ssssttt… Diam!" ujarku kemudian yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Saori

"A-hah-apa yang-hah-kau la-lakukan di-sini?" Tanya Saori dengan terengah-engah

"…." Aku hanya diam, 'Harus jawab gimana nih?!' batinku berteriak

"Kau mencari—sesuatu ya?" selidik Saori sambil menyipitkan matanya curiga yang tentu saja ditujukannya padaku yang hanya bisa menelan ludah saja

"Ku-a-du-kan Sa-ku-ra-ya?!" ucap Saori sambil berjalan pelan menuju keluar kamar Sakura, DEG! B-bagaimana ini?! Bocah sialan ini?! Eh? Dia tadi bilang modem kan?

"Kubelikan kau unlimited t*sh*** modem! Yang… tanggung biayanya, ATM-ku!" entah kenapa itu yang pertama yang kupikirkan tapi dia berhenti dari langkahnya lalu menghadap ke arahku dengan senyum yang terlihat meremehkan

"N-nani?!" eh? Kenapa aku jadi gugup segala?

"Ada penawaran lagi?" gumamnya pelan tapi masih mampu terdengar olehku, oh..kurang ya?!

"Stick! Kubelikan Stick game PS3 terbaru!" kulihat Saori tampak tersenyum licik yang membuatku ingin menghajarnya—kalau saja dia bukan adik Sakura… Eh? Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba mampir lagi ke pikiranku?

"Hmm… Akan kupertimbangkan!" Saori kini berbalik lalu mendekat padaku, "Ada penawaran lain lagi?" gumamnya kemudian

"Kuberikan seluruh point-ku di PES buatmu!" ujarku reflek, sebenarnya… nggak rela juga…

"Yosh! Setuju!" timpal Saori sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kearah wajahku

Lalu bertanya "Memangnya, kau cari apa?" dan entah kenapa wajahku terasa panas, hh! Bagaimana bilangnya pada bocah ini? Dia pasti bakal salah sangka!

"A-aku…" baru mau jawab…

"Mukamu merah tuh! Pasti mau cari ponsel Sakura, ya kan?!" ujar Saori dengan nada menggoda yang membuatku mengerutkan keningku dan hanya bergumam "Eh?" yang kurasa sudah mewakilkan kata "Kok tahu?"

"Ahahaha… kayak sinetron saja?! Padahal Cuma asal tebak!" Saori tampak puas menertawaiku yang mungkin tampak salah tingkah, jadi, aku ini dijebak ya?! Pemikiran anak ini luas juga! Pantas pintar main SKF IV

"Kalau ponsel Sakura sih, biasanya juga Cuma dibawah bantalnya!" ujar Saori lagi dengan menunjuk bantal pink diatas ranjang Sakura, yang reflek membuatku mendekat ke bantal itu dan benar! Disana ada ponsel Sakura, 'Walau merupakan saudara kandung, tapi jalan pikiran keduanya sungguh berbeda, satu pintar ber-strategi, yang satu mainstream-nya minta ampun!' batinku mengomentari tali persaudaraan Sasori/Sakura

Segera kulakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, Saori si jenius strategi itu tampak mengawasi di depan pintu kamar Sakura walaupun belum kuminta, dia ini… sudahlah! Hapus kontak Lee! Itu misiku!

Kubuka-buka segala isi ponsel Sakura itu, mulai dari telepon keluar yang semuanya hanya bertuliskan 'Sasori-chi', Sakura itu… ditinggal liburan satu minggu saja sehari bisa telpon sampai empat kali, dasar! Kubuka tab telepon masuk, semuanya bertuliskan 'Lee R.', cih! Jadi empat hari ini setiap pagi dan sore mereka teleponan (?) ya?! Cih! Menggelikan!

Kubuka main menu Messaging, Inbox (342) dan kebanyakan dari 'Lee R.' lagi! Ugh! Terus ku slide ke bawah dan… apa ini? Seseorang yang sangat tak terduga, kenapa dia juga sering SMS Sakura? Dia itu… munafik!

.

.

"Oi Sasuke! Sakura lagi mencarimu tuh!" Eh? Sial! Kelamaan! Rencana memang tak selalu berjalan dengan lancar! Belum sempat kuhapus kontak Lee, segera kukembalikan ponsel Sakura ke bawah bantalnya itu dan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura lalu menatap Saori sekilas lantas berujar "Thanks!" pada Saori yang hanya tampak tersenyum yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu, ah sudahlah! Aku percaya dia tidak akan mengadu pada Sakura! Gila juga! Aku mempertaruhkan ATM dan point-ku untuk hal tak masuk akal macam beginian! Ah! Lupakan!

**Sasuke POV END**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura yang membawa segelas jus tomat disebuah nampan berwarna pink itu

"Aku dari kamar kecil!" jawab Sasuke dengan mainstream, lalu segera duduk ke sofa ruang tamu Sakura

"Oya, Sasuke-kun kesini ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis disertai dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya dan Sasuke tak merespon, dia terlihat merenungkan sesuatu yang beberapa menit lalu dibacanya dari ponsel gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya

"Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura yang kali ini berhasil mencuri perhatian Sasuke

"Eh? Ah ya! Arigatou!" timpal Sasuke lalu segera menghabiskan pesanannya tadi dan berlalu tanpa berpamitan bahkan menjawab pertanyaan si empunya rumah (Sakura) yang hanya tampak memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan semakin jauh itu dengan wajah penuh kebingungan, dari kejauhan tampak Sasori menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu kembali kekamarnya

.

.

.

Malam terakhir liburan musim panas, tepatnya pukul 22.00, Sakura masih terjaga… bukan memikirkan Sasuke… ayah dan ibunya yang pergi sedari siang yang katanya ke stasiun belum kembali juga… DEG! Dadanya terasa sesak! sakura membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya lantas membatin, 'Kami-sama, semoga saat aku terbangun nanti, mereka berdua memarahiku karena tidak membukakan pintu…' dan sedikit demi sedikit memejamkan matanya hingga terbang ke alam mimpi yang tak penting buat kita bahas

.

.

.

Paginya… belum juga ada kabar dari kedua orang tuanya, Sakura mulai khawatir. Tapi atas nama positive thinking, dia menjalankan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa, dan dia rasa Sasori juga merasakan hal yang sama… hanya saja, entah kenapa Sasori sama sekali tidak menjahilinya pagi ini. Aneh! Keduanya menjalankan aktifitas masing-masing bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun pagi itu

# skip time #

Di sekolah…

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di dekat loker para murid kelas X-7, dan dengan tanpa menjawab Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sekilas lalu menghilang dibalik dinding, membuat pikiran Sakura bertambah kacau, 'Ada apa?'

Di dalam kelaspun sama saja, sementara teman-temannya yang lain menggerombol (?) dengan genk masing-masing, Hinata tampak merenungkan sesuatu dari wajahnya itu terlihat kurang baik, sementara Ino belum berangkat

'Apa mungkin, Sasuke-kun mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak perlu didengar oleh Hinata? Yah! Mereka memang sudah dekat sejak SD, tapi… Ugh! Ini semua bukan urusanku!' batin Sakura, hatinya semakin kacau pagi ini, dipukulnya kepalanya sendiri dengan agak kasar

"PANGGILAN, PANGGILAN DITUJUKAN KEPADA HARUNO SAKURA KELAS X-7 UNTUK SEGERA KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG!" speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut kelas itu berkumandang, reflek Sakura berdiri dan segera menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah dan dari kejauhan Hinata tampak menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian …

Sakura berlari meninggalkan sekolah dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi, diingatnya sekali lagi, dua orang polisi berada di kantor Tsunade-sama saat itu, memandangnya dengan sayu… **"**_**Kedua orang tuamu, meninggal di suatu kecelakaan tunggal, kami tidak bisa mengintrogasi siapapun karena… sopir taksinya juga meninggal, maaf Haruno Sakura-san…"**_ yang saat itu hanya dibalas ekspresi tak jelas oleh Sakura

DEG! Sekali lagi dadanya merasa sakit, keseimbangannya goyah. Sakura terjatuh di dekat tanah lapang yang berada di jalan antara sekolah dan rumahnya… dia menangis seorang diri ditempat itu, 'Kenapa?! Kenapa dengan hidupku?! Kenapa aku yang harus merasakan hal seperti ini?! Kenapa disaat seperti ini matahari musim panas malah bersinar terang? Bahkan alampun serasa mengejekku! Kami-sama… apakah salahku?'

**TBC**

**Mungkin, suasana mulai serius ya… apalagi di paragraf yang bawah-bawah itu…**

**Hmm, gomenne kalau nggak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan readers…**

**Arigatou sudah mampir…**

**:* Berminat untuk review? :***


End file.
